El último adiós
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: Adolorido, destrozado, descubierto, desolado, nadie puede aliviar mi dolor, sé que mi final está cerca, pero, quiero, un último deseo antes de morir, lo único que pido, por favor, perdóname….Insinuación LxLight  Final alternativo.


**LeliiNessa: Hola, hoy traigo un fic que se me ocurrió mientras caminaba del restaurante de mis padres a mi casa, en plena lluvia, cansada y con ganas de morirme, tal vez por eso es que el fic me quedó como muy :S no sé, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo hago esto por entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Insinuación LxLight. Tal vez spoiler. Un poco de OOC. Creo que algo ghei.**

**Summary: Adolorido, destrozado, descubierto, desolado, nadie puede aliviar mi dolor, sé que mi final está cerca, pero, quiero, un último deseo antes de morir, lo único que pido, por favor, perdóname…. LxLight Final alternativo.**

**Este fic empieza desde el momento en que Light sale corriendo de ese depósito después de haber recibido esos tiros de parte de Matsuda.**

¿Cómo llegué a esta situación? ¿Cómo el gran Dios Kira ha sido derrotado? Aún no puedo creer que ya todo haya llegado a su fin, me niego a aceptarlo, no me pueden atrapar, soy más que ellos, soy el Dios del nuevo mundo, o, tal vez, lo fui, ¿en realidad me convertí en dios? ¿Y si es cierto que solamente fui un insolente infantil que lo único que hizo fue asesinar a sangre fría a personas que en realidad no merecían la muerte? Bah, eso no importa ya, ahora que me han descubierto no me queda otra alternativa que correr, huir, no sé qué pasará de mí, tal vez moriré ahora o tal vez dentro de unos días.

_Muerte._

Mi destino es la muerte, todas las personas que nacemos en este cochino mundo estamos destinadas al mismo lugar, pero, eso no va para mí, yo no soy una persona como ellos, ignorantes, sin ellos el mundo sería un mejor lugar para vivir, pero, de ¿qué vale vivir ahora si mi existencia ya no tiene sentido? Parezco una rata, huyendo al ser descubierta hurtando, me siento sucio, me siento cobarde, me siento inútil, me siento como la misma muerte en persona, no puedo hacer nada, solo correr, huir a algún lugar, no sé ni qué es lo que estoy haciendo, solo sé que hace un par de minutos me descubrieron, al gran dios supremo kira, luego de eso, el idiota de Matsuda me disparó ¿cómo se le ocurre dispararle a un dios? Que estúpido, como si eso pudiera matarme, claro, sangro y duele, pero eso no me detendrá, miro hacia ambos lados, observo el atardecer, se ve muy hermoso, pero, no es como los otros, que reflejan esa esperanza y un amor profundo, no, es un atardecer trágico, es el último que veré, pues si me encuentran me matarán y si no, moriré solo, por eso, antes de morir quiero hacer una última cosa.

"_Cobarde, huye, escóndete, pero hagas lo que hagas, sabes que morirás"_

¿Qué es esa voz que me hace estremecer? ¿Eres la muerte, eres la vida, eres mi conciencia? No lo sé, ya todo en este mundo me parece absurdo, ya no encuentro nada por lo cual vivir, este patético juego ha acabado, pero, por lo menos quiero verte, quiero llegar hacia ti, saber que este será el último día en que nos podremos encontrar, quiero, tantas cosas, imposibles ante la realidad tan dura que estoy afrontando, pero de alguna manera lo lograré, llegaré a ti y cuando lo haga, dejaré mi orgullo a un lado, mostraré una faceta que nadie nunca conoció de mi, ni mi familia, ni nadie.

"_La muerte, es solo el comienzo de la vida"_

Sigo observando a mí alrededor y puedo sentir la brisa en mi piel, acariciándome suavemente, envolviéndome en un manto invisible en el que me vestiré en el momento de mi funeral ¿Alguien asistirá a mi funeral? Tal vez, para conocer el que estuvo jugando con la vida de criminales, para escupirme en la cara, para burlarsen de mí, tal vez Near irá con todos los demás, el desgraciado de Matsuda tal vez llorará, será el único, pero no precisamente de tristeza.

"_La vida, solo es el comienzo de la muerte."_

Veo pasar a un joven a mi lado, concentrado en su lectura con un uniforme escolar, parece algo callado, tímido, o tal vez preocupado, se me hace tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano, pero, lo sé muy bien, sé quién es, lo conozco, ese no es un chico cualquiera, _soy yo_, me asusto un poco pero después de analizarlo bien, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ¿por qué pasa esto? Yo nunca lloro, no soy una niñita, pero lo sé muy bien, al verlo fijamente, me doy cuenta de que pude haber sido diferente, pude, pero no quise, es realmente triste que todo haya acabado de esta manera tan miserable.

"_Pudiste haber sido mejor, pudiste haber alcanzado grandes logros, pudiste haber tenido las mejores cosas, la mejor familia, pudiste, pero no lo quisiste"_

Sacudo mi cabeza ante tales pensamientos, sujeto mi brazo aún más firmemente para no morir desangrado antes de llegar a mi destino, la noche pronto se hace presente, _la última noche de mi vida_, las personas que pasan a mi alrededor son unas ignorantes, pasan como si nada estuviera sucediendo, como si alguien no se estuviera muriendo, ni siquiera me ven, soy como un fantasma para ellos, tal vez alguien se me acercó lo suficiente como para ofrecerme ayuda, pero se arrepienten, me miran con lástima, es algo que no soporto, aumento la velocidad de mis pasos, y pronto empieza a llover, agua fría que desciende del cielo, que llora por las desgracias de este mundo, que llora porque la gente es despreciable, asquerosa, ignorante.

"_Que llora de alegría porque se va un estorbo para la sociedad"_

El agua que cae fría como un hielo, hace que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremezca, cae quemándome, lastimándome, hiriéndome, odiándome, es inevitable que el dolor me haga ir más despacio, ya no puedo más, mi cuerpo se debilita con cada paso que doy, estoy cercano a mi destino, pero, dudo mucho que alcance a llegar.

"_¿Desde cuándo te caíste de ese trono imaginario desde el cual regías tu solo el destino del mundo?"_

No lo soporto, la primera lágrima cae por mis mejillas mezclándose con el agua que cae del cielo, soy patético, corriendo sin descanso hacia mi lecho de muerte, ni siquiera soy como las ovejas que son llevadas a matadero, soy más bien como el ratoncito que, consciente de su destino va directamente donde el gato para ser brutalmente asesinado, pero, no me importa, con tan solo poder verte una vez más, me es suficiente para poderme ir en paz de este jodido mundo.

"_¿Desde cuándo dejaste caer ese gran muro llamado orgullo, del cual decías nunca derribar?"_

No sé como sucedió solo sé que en algún momento mi sentir cambió, mi corazón empezó a latir por mi más grande enemigo, más bien, enemigo de kira, su rival, el único que me trató como una persona de verdad, aunque supiera quién era en realidad nunca me detuvo, aún cuando sabía que su final estaba escrito, en ese mismo instante sentí un vacio y una soledad en mi ser, un dolor indescriptible que aún llevo dentro, nunca me arrepentí de ello, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, ya que mi final está cerca, puedo decirle lo que siento, puedo expresarme y ser lo que siempre quise ser, una persona. Lo odiaba, demasiado por hacerme parecer tan patético, tan estúpido, tan sucio.

"_¿Y qué pasó con ese ser tan vil que solías ser? ¿Aquel indestructible dios?"_

Volteo mi vista y veo a Misa en la terraza de un edificio, parece concentrada mirando la nada, cada vez más se acerca al borde, está muy alto, pero, pudiera ir y detenerla en este mismo instante, no quiero, no lo haré, la veo caer hacia el final, hacia la muerte, hacia su destino, no siento nada, nunca sentí nada por ella, me daba lástima y aún siento lo mismo, sé que ella se suicido por mí, porque sabe que ya no existiré jamás, por eso no la detengo, porque por lo menos, es la única que hizo algo por mí, o tal vez no.

"_Eras como judas y el cómo Cristo en la última cena, te lavó los pies justo antes de que lo hubieras traicionado"_

Ya estoy llegando, pero, el dolor aumenta considerablemente, tal vez no llegue, pero tengo que intentarlo, estoy demasiado cerca, ya puedo observarte, me siento feliz pero a la vez triste, estás pero no lo estás, eres pero no eres, es algo extraño, pero aún así significa tanto para mí.

"_**Elle Lawliet**__"_

Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca de aquel que se robó mi corazón, de aquel que me trató como un igual, de aquel que traicioné y mentí.

Recuerdo tanto este lugar, cuando vine y me burlé de ti, pero por dentro me destrozaba, ese no era yo, kira se había apoderado de mí, me tenía enjaulado en lo más profundo de su oscuridad, no me dejaba expresarme como quería, pero ahora que kira desapareció puedo ser yo frente a ti _aunque no estés_.

-En fin Light parece que has perdido, recuerdas que al principio cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo escribiría tu nombre en mi Death Note, es parte del acuerdo entre un shinigami que trae una libreta al mundo humano y el primer humano que la recoge, si te encarcelan quien sabe cuando morirás y no quiero quedarme ahí esperando así que todo terminó, morirás aquí- Dice Ryuk alzando su lapicero para escribir el nombre del chico en su libreta. -Fue bueno mientras duró, juntos hicimos llevadero nuestro aburrimiento- Escribe el nombre Light Yagami lentamente.

Espera, ya casi llego, caigo al suelo y empiezo a arrastrarme aún con lágrimas en mis ojos por fin, estoy frente a la tumba de mi más grande enemigo y a la vez del que se robó mi corazón.

-Perdóname, te amo.- Digo llorando, rompiendo por completo mi orgullo, dejando caer ese muro de frialdad que siempre hubo en mi.

-Bien light ha sido interesante- El shinigami termina de escribir.

Doy un profundo respiro, no siento nada, el dolor ha desaparecido de mi cuerpo, ha sido remplazado con un gran vacío, una inmensa soledad, ¿esta es la muerte? No me importa, miro al frente y te veo, me observas con tu típica pose de siempre, ¿estás vivo o viniste a verme? Te arrodillas y me miras con tu vista vacía, inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué lloras Light-kun?-Dices y mis ojos se cierran lentamente con esas palabras llenando mi mente, ahora lo entiendo, de verdad, he muerto.

.

.

.

"_Muerte, ese es el gran sueño que tengo desde el día en que nací, porque la vida me ha matado poco a poco con su imagen oscura, la cual no puedo dejar de ver."_

.

.

.

_Fin._

**LeliiNessa: Eh, la voz que escucha Light saquen sus propias conclusiones, la verdad me pareció bastante interesante hacerla pero aún ni yo sé que es, solo vino la idea y wah ahí está hehe~ y el último mensaje que coloqué lo saqué de una página de internet, tenía seco el cerebro, el resto si me las inventé yo.**

**Bien, creo que me quedó demasiado ghei no sé, bueno es un final alternativo que se me ocurrió, espero que lo lea alguien porque por hacer esto no hice las tareas de mañana, pero bah, conseguiré la copia xD Bueno publicaré pronto.**

**¿Reviews? ^w^**


End file.
